war_of_all_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Greenbit
Greenbit is a contestant in the series War of All Heroes. He is a pale green Kirby who was one of the last contestants to get into the show as a back-up alongside Bit750. He is currently a member of Team Amiticia. Design Greenbit is a pale green Kirby with slightly darker green shoes who wears a hat that is based on the "Verified, Bonafide, Plaidafied" hat from Roblox, though unlike said hat, it has an oval-like stitching on the front of the hat that is a different shade of green and it has an 8-bit pixel wing on the side of the cap. Also it’s not plaid. Powers * Can summon anything out of his Nintendo Switch, provided it's 8-bit. It has a limited charge however, which gets used up when he summons stuff. **More powerful summons consume more charge. * Can turn his Nintendo Switch's Joy-Cons into "Joy-Con Sabers", which can be used as an alternative weapon if his Switch is out of battery. * Above average intelligence: ** Adept at mathematics and problem solving. ** Hard to outsmart unless distracted. Personality and Behaviour Greenbit is often "relatable". He tends be forgetful despite a good intelligence, and usually tries to be fair in battle, only resorting to more powerful attacks when necessary. He normally acts nice but can become angry when annoyed. He often tries to be helpful to his friends and sometimes uses his powers to help others. He is often seen playing games on his Switch, such as Super Smash Poyos, sometimes with friends. However it is difficult for him to end a gaming session. He also purposely avoids wasting the Switch's power in battle so that he can play games in his off time. Greenbit tries to stay calm in any situation he is in, but can panic when things get out of hand. He is also easily distracted at times, especially with games. Challenge Scores Greenbit's challenge scores have been mostly average, usually being over 10/25. As of Episode 10-3, he has an average score of 15.75 from four challenges. Votes Greenbit has only ever gotten one vote during his time at WOAH, but that was just a penalty vote due to the owner of him being away during the voting period. Interactions *Even though she was on the other team, Greenbit supported Melody in Episode 10-1 because both were finalists in the OC Rerewave, an event that happened in the Pixaria Discord server. Gallery Greenbitsprite.png|Greenbit's sprite used in WOAH Trivia * Greenbit has extensive knowledge on most Nintendo-owned games. * His problem solving skills are attributed to experience in puzzle-based games and puzzle sections in other types of games. * Greenbit is the last surviving Kirby-species contestant in the entirety of WOAH. * Greenbit may be the only surviving contestant on Team DoubleZeroB Has Diabetes that actually cares about how the other team is being treated. * Greenbit's owner wrote his own version of the scene where Greenbit joins Team DoubleZeroB Has Diabetes. Even though the actual scene isn't the same exact scene as the one he wrote, the scene does reuse some of the jokes from the original scene, including the "nugget_spin.gif" joke. * Greenbit has probably gotten the least amount screentime out of anyone on Team DoubleZeroB Has Diabetes. * The name of Episode 8-1, "And It Goes Green", may be a reference to the fact that Greenbit first appears in this episode. Category:Character Category:Contestants Category:Team DoubleZeroB Has Diabetes Category:Team Amiticia